The Work and the Glory (film)
The Work and the Glory, based on Pillar of Light, is a 2004 historical fiction drama film directed by Russell Holt. Summary Recently moved to upstate New York from the comfort of their Vermont homestead, the Benjamin Steed family makes their way into the established social structure of Palmyra. In their attempt to settle peacefully into the new community, they discover that the help they have hired to clear their land is at the center of a religious controversy - a controversy that threatens to tear the family apart. As two of the Steed brothers contend for the favor of a wealthy merchant's daughter, they find themselves on opposite sides of the religious question. Although the family struggles to smooth the contention, they soon face deeper issues of family loyalty and the pursuit of truth. Trivia *The script required composer Sam Cardon to write an original period violin piece that the character of Lydia McBride would play. He anticipated that Tiffany Dupont, who portrayed Lydia, would just act like she was playing for the camera and then they would mix the sound in for the final cut. But by mere chance, Tiffany Dupont majored in violin at the University of Georgia and she ended up playing the piece live for the camera. *The Erie Canal flows down Main Street of Palmyra, New York. Because the movie was shot in Tennessee, production designers actually built an artificial Erie Canal down the middle of the 19th century Main Street they had built. Errors *While Joseph Smith chases through the woods, cords from the boom mic come into full view for almost two seconds. *Joshua Steed says he is regressing back to an ape but Charles Darwin didn't publish his theory of evolution till 1859. Almost 30 years after the time period in the film. Cast *Sam Hennings as Benjamin Steed *Brenda Strong as Mary Ann Steed *Eric Johnson as Joshua Steed *Alexander Carroll as Nathan Steed *Tiffany Dupont as Lydia McBride *Brighton Hertford as Melissa Steed / Narrator *Kimberly Varadi as Becca Steed *Colin Ford as Matthew Steed *Kathryn Firago as Hannah McBride *Jim Grimshaw as Josiah McBride *Jonathan Scarfe as Joseph Smith *Sarah Darling as Emma Smith *Edward Albert as Martin Harris *Ryan Wood as Hyrum Smith *Jordan Rose Tarter as Sophronia Smith *Anne Sward as Lucy Mack Smith *Levi Larsen as Samuel Smith *John Woodhouse as Will Murdock *Jonathan Quint as Mark Cooper *Phillip DeVona as David Murdock *Marcus Hester as Caleb Jackson *Emily Podleski as Jessica Roundy *Bill Crabb as Asa Phelps *Annie Abbott as Edith Gates *Wayne Grace as First Land Agent *Charles Howerton as Second Land Agent *Kevin Stillwell as First Man *Bruce C. Taylor as First Member *Sheri Mann Stewart as First Woman *Marc Macaulay as Land Speculator *Stephen Gentry as Second Man *Zane Miller as First Suitor *Joseph Wilkins as Second Member *Tom Turbiville as Teamster *Carey Jones as Third Man *James Van Harper as Wagon Master *Richie Dye as Clinton Roundy *Laura Whyte as Aunt Helen *Terry Haskell as First Troublemaker *Terry Londeree as Parson *Jarron Vosburg as Young Joseph *Thais Albert as Cousin Sabina *Bruce McKinnon as Preacher *William David Witt as Man on the bench *William J. Mode as Pipe smoking tavern patron (uncredited) External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Films